


Mutual Satisfaction

by finishingmoves



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: First Times (one of several), Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Romance, Telepathy, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finishingmoves/pseuds/finishingmoves
Summary: Shinnok and Raiden are still discovering plenty of things about each other... on the floor of the Sky Temple library.Note 1: this is de-corrupted Shinnok, already reconciled with Raiden who is no longer dark. They are both getting along and healthy (an AU, but a necessary one).Note 2: I write Shinnok as trans/NB. In this respect, the fic is trans friendly and does not include gendered terms.Note 3: Enjoy!





	Mutual Satisfaction

 

"Come  _ here--”  _ Shinnok's patience finally wears thin. They've been spending the day in the study chamber, a cozy little room with a thick rug, sitting around on the floor and reading while enjoying each other's company in silence. Raiden has been lying on his back and holding a book up to study it, tantalizingly revealing soft bare skin as his shirt rides up. Shinnok has been staring for half an hour. 

He can't take it anymore. With no further warning, he pounces, landing across Raiden and knocking the book aside. Capturing the other god's hands and grasping him by the wrists, Shinnok straddles him, making his meaning clear. 

Raiden gazes up at him, bemused, and responds with telepathy.  _ What now? _

_ Either pull your shirt down or indulge me. I can hardly stand it. The sight of you sets my nerves on fire.  _ Shinnok shivers, running his fingers across Raiden's exposed stomach. Immediately, he feels him perk up between his legs, a physical response to the touch. Shinnok breathes in deeply, noticing.  _ Oh, what I'd do for a chance at more of that. _

_ I…  _ Raiden flushes pink, hardening more as Shinnok teases him with a sensual shift of his hips atop him.  _ It is an instinctive reaction. I have not often experienced such-- _

_ I know what it is, Raiden. I've seen you nude, and I already know how much you enjoy me.  _ Shinnok is already stripping, pulling off his ornate belt and slithering out of his armor straps. He rubs him through the cloth, massaging his bulge, as Raiden moans and spreads his legs.  _ I want to try something new on you. I want you to submit to my mouth.  _

_ Your--? _

_ That is a thing that can be done, if I'm not mistaken. Logically, it should feel good to suck it, and I want to see you squirm.  _

_ You are more than welcome to try.  _ Raiden relaxes against the soft carpet as Shinnok eagerly tugs his pants off. He's grown used to the god's impulsive libido, running hot and cold, often liable to kiss him without warning. Raiden himself is more consistent, always cautious but always willing, while Shinnok takes what he wants if given the chance. 

Shinnok eases the soft cloth down off Raiden's hips and legs, setting aside his underwear as well. Beneath, he's delectable, a large and pleasing size. Shinnok wraps long slender fingers around his length and caresses him, appreciating the dark flush of his skin against his own pale hand.  _ You react so wonderfully. It drives me wild.  _

_ Mm.  _ Raiden groans softly and arches his back as Shinnok flicks his thumb against the wet tip.  _ Where did you learn to do that? _

_ I tried it and you liked it. It makes you harder, and you start leaking rather deliciously.  _ Shinnok does it again and again until Raiden lets out a choked sobbing moan, his whole body quivering with tormented pleasure.  _ Oh, my. Too much? _

_ More than enough...but let me breathe.  _ Raiden steadies himself, feeling his muscles clench as Shinnok teases his inner thigh. His length twitches instinctively, and leaks, bringing a thorough embarrassed blush to his cheeks and body.  _ The power you have right now is beyond compare. _

_ Oh, I know.  _ Shinnok's own breathing has a ragged edge, his own arousal growing. He bends down, and delicately licks along his length, tongue teasing hot bare skin from base to tip. Raiden lets out a low moan, shuddering, as lightning sparks flare up from his fingers.  _ Do you like it? _

_ More… please. _

_ I can, and I will.  _ Shinnok bows his head and tends to him with messy licks and kisses, sucking at the sensitive tip every now and then. Raiden moans again, unable to control himself or the quivering of his tender shaft. Shinnok plays with him mischievously, tongue teasing along the swollen vein.  _ You're getting wetter.  _

_ I am not sure I can last. _

_ Oh, don't even bother attempting. I want to see how fast this works on you.  _ Shinnok focuses again, kissing and sucking with skillful resolve.  _ This isn't so bad at all. I thought it would be strange not to face you, but I enjoy hearing your moans from here in that wonderful deep voice of yours. It only encourages me.  _

_ Take all the encouragement you desire…  _ With a satisfied groan, Raiden spills into Shinnok's mouth. Instinctively he swallows it, then makes a face. Raiden immediately turns even redder, aware of his loss of control.  _ I apologize. _

_ No matter. I'm enjoying this. I know you can last if need be. I want you to let loose and come until you're sore and drained.  _ Shinnok resumes his eager licking, already ready to perfect his technique.  _ Shall we go on? _

_ It will take some time before I am spent. Perhaps more than you can manage.  _

_ Raiden, you only ever last five minutes longer than me. And when I'm done, you're sucking me next. _

_ Maybe by that time I will have learned from your skill.  _ Raiden spreads his legs and squirms uselessly, trying to capture Shinnok's attention again.  _ Feel free to continue. _

Shinnok grins wickedly, and focuses between Raiden's legs again, gripping his thighs to hold them open wide.  _ Oh, I shall. _

Raiden winces as Shinnok's sharp nails dig into his flesh. Shinnok takes note of this, backing off. Despite the aggressive teasing, he doesn't want any pain for his rival turned lover.  _ I'll trim my nails. This won't take long.  _

He clips them as rapidly as he can, cutting near the quick so only his strong fingertips will touch Raiden's body. Raiden groans impatiently in the meantime, reaching down to tend to himself, but Shinnok swats his hand away.  _ I'm not done. Wait. _

_ I can't wait… _

_ Hah. You're as needy as a mortal caught up in the first flush of young love.  _ Shinnok sits atop his waist, grinding his hips and rubbing up against Raiden's length with gentle, easy thrusts. He draws soft moans from the god's throat as Raiden claws weakly at the carpet. Meanwhile Shinnok casually finishes trimming his nails, climbing off as soon as he's done.  _ Better? _

Raiden's voice is a hoarse whisper, reaching out for him in a desperate grasp.  _ You have barely scratched the surface of what I need.  _

_ Then let's find out. _ Shinnok grabs his thighs again, pushing them apart, and studies Raiden with a fearless smirk.  _ Tell me what you want. _

_ I do not know. I want whatever you want.  _

_ Mm, I like the sound of that.  _ Shinnok massages the firm tendons of his inner thigh where his legs and pelvis join. Raiden makes the faintest whimpering noise and lies back against the carpet, arm resting across his forehead. Shinnok smiles, relishing the moment.  _ You're tense. You don't care for your body well enough.  _

_ It has never been a priority for me.  _

_ I'll make it one. I've learned the value of it myself.  _ Shinnok reaches under Raiden's hips and kneads his lower back with strong fingers, releasing his tension and pain. Summoning a spell, he infuses a soothing warmth through his body.  _ How does that feel? _

_ Magnificent…  _ Raiden shuts his glowing eyes, giving in to the pleasurable treatment.  _ But...please resume what you were doing before. I am starting to ache.  _

_ I like it when you ache. It makes the relief so much sweeter.  _ Grasping Raiden's sturdy hips and pressing him to the floor, Shinnok caresses him with the tip of his tongue, savoring his power and the god's soft moans. 

Raiden is silent, thoughts blurred into a soft haze of pure relaxation. Dimly, he is aware of Shinnok taking more of his length into his mouth, sucking determinedly. It is a new and unusual feeling, but an extremely nice one, sending a tingling sensation through his nerves. Minutes later, a wave of excruciating pleasure washes over him and he spreads his legs wide, spilling again, twitching upwards and sparks coursing through his orgasm-wracked body. Eyes squeezed shut, he gasps for air, hips bucking uncontrollably.

_ Ohh. Oh, Raiden.  _ Shinnok pulls himself up to watch, a look of revelation on his face. He can't help but stare.  _ That is delicious to see.  _

Raiden doesn't respond, just reaches down ineffectively as Shinnok catches his wrist.  _ More still? Here, I'll help.  _ A few massaging strokes later, and Raiden cries out, arches his back, and explosively comes again, spilling onto his stomach and thrusting against thin air. Shinnok lets him rub against the palm of his hand until he's done, finally going quiet and laying still on the carpet. Raiden is entirely wrung out, body tingling with the aftershock of the climax, cheeks red with humiliation and overwhelmed delight. 

Shinnok kneels between his legs and surveys him, unable to hide his astonishment. He's done well before, but never that well. Not enough, at least, to get Raiden to do  _ that. _

He addresses him gently, laying a hand on his wet stomach.  _ You loved that. _

_ My body did.  _ Raiden opens his eyes, still dazed.  _ As did I. Thank you.  _

_ Don't thank me. I had as much fun with that as you did. ...Are you all right? _

_ I am entirely fine. One might say, better than fine. _

_ They say such a powerful release is good for you.  _ Shinnok is starting to look downright smug.  _ I'll have to remember how to do that to you. _

_ I want to discover the same for you…  _ Raiden stirs, making a half-hearted, failed attempt to get up. He surrenders a little too quickly as Shinnok leans over him to steal a kiss.  _ Do you want me to attempt? _

_ Oh, yes. _

_ But I do not know how. ...How did you know, for that matter? _

_ Intuition. I've thought about it. I know what you like, Raiden. _

_ What do you think that I like? _

_ You like being overwhelmed. That way you're able to let go. Surrender. Trust in someone else to… care for your physical needs. And I enjoy having that power. It's by my touch that you're able to come that way. None other. _

_ Perhaps.  _ Raiden flushes and turns away.  _ You are much too correct. I like being subjected to pleasure at your hands. You have no reservations about what you can and will do to me. _

_ Indeed, and once you've recovered I plan to explore you further.  _ Shinnok lays down on top of Raiden, appreciating his cool skin and the soft comfort of his embrace.  _ What shall we do next, my sweet enemy?  _

_ I don't know. Whatever you would like me to do for you, I will gladly do.  _

_ You don't need to do anything if you're unwilling. Let me make that clear.  _

_ I want to.  _ Raiden sits up, reaching for a pillow, and turns over to lie on his stomach, sliding the pillow underneath his hips. Tentatively, he thrusts against it. He is sore, but it feels good. He holds the pillow still and does it again a few times, wriggling his hips against the soft fabric and getting lost in the sensation. He lets out a muffled moan, face pressed against the carpet, and humps the pillow.

When he stops, he finds Shinnok staring at him open-mouthed, hand pressed against the throbbing ache between his legs.

Raiden looks down at the floor, instantly ashamed.  _ My apologies. I was distracted.  _

_ Watching you do that… unlocked something in me that I did not know about.  _ Shinnok swallows hard, his mouth dry.  _ That was one of the most arousing things I have ever witnessed. I… I want to watch you do that. But-- without reservations or worry, consumed by the pleasure, like you were. I need to see you come undone. _

_ Now I am self-conscious. I can't.  _ Raiden is burning with a strange mixture of humiliation and delight, his skin finally warm to the touch.  _ Just-- sit in front of me and spread your legs. I am going to try. _

_ Try to what?  _

_ To use my mouth on you.  _

_ Oh, this will be good. Yes, let's find out what you can do.  _ Shinnok sits down in front of Raiden as requested, legs spread on either side of his broad shoulders. Obligingly, Raiden rests his forearms on Shinnok's bare thighs, getting comfortable.

Very tentatively, he gives him a lick, and then another, slowly working his way up.

_ Yes, that's the right idea.  _ Shinnok plays with a handful of Raiden's hair, liking how he whimpers and bucks his hips when he gives it a light tug.  _ Good. But try harder. Use your lips, not just your tongue. Remember what I did that felt good. _

_ I do not recall the details of what you were doing to me. I was… overwhelmed.  _ Raiden lowers his head bashfully, making a valiant attempt to suck, but ends up just pleasuring him with open-mouthed kisses with too much tongue. Shinnok enjoys it tremendously. 

Raiden grinds against the pillow in a fit of overpowering need. As Shinnok watches him, he perks up and hardens a little, pressing softly against Raiden's tongue. They both gasp. Experimentally, Raiden does it again and settles into a steady rhythm, feeling Shinnok's arousal grow until he's slowly dripping between his legs with a new strange taste. He licks him more passionately, taking this as a sign of success. 

Shinnok gazes down at him, aware of the knot of physical pleasure tightening at the pit of his stomach.  _ It remains to be seen whether I'll react as you did. Thank you, by the way, for not electrocuting me.  _

Raiden nods and continues sucking.

_ You're very focused. I like that.  _ Shinnok strokes his hair.  _ Dutiful and willing. Oh, I love learning more about your mind and body. I discover something new every time. It's the greatest victory of all, to know all of you. Every single inch. _

He leans forward to massage Raiden's bare shoulders, and the god moans, a low purr of pleasure deep in his throat. Shinnok feels himself react instantly, throbbing and tense as a wave of arousal surges through him. He keeps going, kneading all the stress out of him, and Raiden sucks blissfully, enjoying this temporary role.

When Shinnok comes, it is with a low strangled moan and a clench of his thighs around Raiden's strong arms, thrusting vigorously against his mouth. Raiden rides it out admirably, licking in a steady rhythm. When Shinnok has finally had his fill and his frantic heavy breathing slows again, Raiden catches him in his arms before he collapses backwards to the floor.

_ That was good for you, as well.  _ Raiden nuzzles his neck affectionately, enjoying the sight of Shinnok all worn out, physically spent and trembling with visceral joy.  _ I am glad I allowed you to do all that to me, and I to you. You needed it, badly.  _

_ You-- allowed me? _

_ We both know that. _

_ Well, I suppose you did.  _ Shinnok doesn't have the strength or will to argue. He lays in Raiden's arms, listening to his steady heartbeat.  _ You did an excellent job. That felt incredible. _

_ I am pleased to hear it. I do know what you like, too, Shinnok. This is not all just you conquering me by learning the secrets of my body. I have very much done the same to you. I have permitted you to explore my needs and desires, as you discover yours. _

_ Hah. That is the only triumph I will ever allow you to claim. _

_ However you wish to view it is fine by me.  _ Raiden gently kisses his forehead, holding him tighter than ever. He summons a wash of rainwater that courses over both their bare bodies, cleansing them and evaporating a moment later.  _ I do like surrendering to you… because it is what you need, my beloved foe. _

Shinnok breathes deeply, gazing up at Raiden.  _ Must you always have the last word?  _

Raiden smiles, and kisses him, interrupting his next wry retort.  _ Sometimes. _   
  



End file.
